Scarred Angel
by missangellicdevil
Summary: Set after Fang. Fang leaves the flock, only to get himself killed and turned into an angel. However, Fang needs to do Guardian Angel work- something he doesn't really like. How will he do it? And who's his human?
1. Prologue

Scarred Angel

Fang POV

I sat, watching. Waiting. She seemed asleep...

I was about to move when a something shiny reflected the moonlight.

A knife.

I shot out of the tree, unfurling my wings and delving for the window. I grabbed the knife out of her hand, landing with a crouch on the floor. I whipped around and glared at her.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? What were you doing?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" I snapped at her. She returned my glare with one that rivaled mine.

"How dare you say that you hypocrite? Why'd you bother to come back? People don't come back from the dead." She replied coldly. She turned away, shielding her face from me.

"Besides," came her voice, a nonchalant tone, "why do you care? Last I checked, you wanted me dead. Me, your best friend. Dead. So, why'd you come back?"

"I... I..." was my reply. I couldn't tell her... Not yet...

"You know what? Save it for someone whom you care for. I'm nothing, remember? Nothing." That was the final blow. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine. Since you're that way... Then go to hell and rot there. See if I care."

"Fine." Her cutting, cold reply shocked me to the core. I unfurled my wings, and took off, dropping the knife on the floor next to her, and never looking back.


	2. Burned

Scarred Angel

Chapter 2: Burned

Fang POV

_During the wedding_

I passed a few people who were congratulating Total at the reception after the wedding, unfurling my wings and delving into the night. I flew home, a heavy feeling settling in my heart. I had been contemplating this for weeks-to go or not to go?

Leaving meant that Max will be safe, but at the expense of her being with Dylan. The flock may be too much for her to handle then.

But not leaving meant that I was placing her in harm's way- something I did not want. How could one bear for one's love to take the pain for them? Even at the expense of losing their own life for me?

I changed out of my clothes and into my usual garb, and took the letter from under the floorboard of my room, placing it on Max's table.

Grabbing my pack and gathering my resolve, I flew off into the night, not looking back once. For if I did, I knew that I could never leave them.

* * *

I flew off to the School, planning my revenge while I flew. I had taken some of Iggy's and Gazzy's bombs, with some food, water, clothes and other basic necessities.

I swooped down to the forest near the School, and took watch on a tree. Nothing like the good ole outdoors...

Then, I flew up to the roof and climbed my way in through the air-con vent. My powers had improved load since the last time. I was able to fly invisible, thus not letting the Erasers see me. Mind you, the last five minutes was pure torture for someone who was claustrophobic...

The smell of antiseptic burned in my nose, as I made it to the main control room, and kicked the hatch to the vent free. Landing nimbly on my feet, I began to take out the white coats. Humans are so puny and weak. I then used the hacking tricks Nudge taught me to hack into their systems. After many tense minutes, I finally found the files I needed. Taking out my thumb drive, I plugged it into the Mac, and loaded the files into the nifty little device. Then, I stowed it into my bag, being careful in placing it in a small untraceable pocket that only Iggy, Max and I knew.

I then ran out of the control room, to the nearest cages, and undid the locks on the cages. Experiments slid ours of them slowly, as if unsure of what to do. One of the younger girls followed me and helped me set the other experiments free.

"What's your name?"

"Ashlyn."

She had long, raven black hair. She had a olive colored skin tone, but it appeared more yellow. She seemed Chinese, I think. She was kind of short, having raven black wings and obsidian eyes like mine. She was as silent as I was.

We let all the experiments out, and then the alarms sounded. That meant that the white coats saw them escaping. We dashed out into the hallways, kicking white coats out of the way and punching Erasers that lunged at us.

The experiments had torn down the hallways and many found their way out. Ashlyn whipped out her wings, ready to take off, but she didn't. She was waiting for me.

"Go, Ashlyn, wait for me at the forest nearby. Stay out of sight. If I don't escape this explosion, check the pack for a address, and then fly there. Don't forget this, okay?"

"NO! I won't leave you!" she cried out, clinging tightly to my waist. She was only 14, at most, and she barely could save herself, yet she cared about me, a mere stranger?

"Go, Ashlyn, please," I begged, turning around to see the Erasers gaining on us. I hugged her once, then passed her my pack, grabbing the largest bomb, and threw her out of the window, watching as she soared to the forest.

I, on the other hand, ran away from the Erasers, and after a few turns, I arrived at the heart of the School. I placed the bomb on the floor, then set for it to go off in 5 minutes. I then went to the control room, and after searching around, I found the main control to cause all the Erasers to self-destruct. I then ran out, checking my watch.

_Two minutes left. _

I tore down the hallways, making many turns to get out of there. The smell of antiseptic was burning in my nose, as I ran around, trying to find an exit.

I finally found one, and just as I was about to leap out of it, the door would not budge. Then, a sonic boom resounded, and I closed my eyes, letting the inferno bathe me in its wake, as the darkness engulfed me for the last time...


	3. Escape

Scarred Angel

Chapter 3: Escape

Ashlyn POV

I was in my cage, waiting for today's 'test'. It has been 14 years. 14 years since this never-ending torture started. I was just sitting in my cage, watching the movements behind the frosted glass door, when all of a sudden, I heard a muffled thump. It was barely audible, and I wondered if it was a trick of my mind, after all that the white coats had done.

Suddenly, I heard it again. The thump. I glanced up, at the air-con vent above me. Could it be...?

I held back my excitement of someone coming to save all of us that have been here since the legendary bird kids-the six of them-had left this hellhole. Maybe it's our time then, I thought grimly, and sat with my back touching the bars of my cage.

While I was sitting there, watching, I saw that there was movement behind the frosted glass door. I watched as the white coats ran towards the east wing of the building. Of course! I smacked my palm on my forehead. They were headed to the control room.

I watched as a dark shadow appeared at the door, and the door slid open to reveal him.

_Our saviour._

He was tall, but lean, like a male dancer. He was decked in black- my favourite colour. His obsidian eyes darted around, checking and helping experiments out of the cages and telling them to get out of the school. His olive-toned hands were quick in picking the locks, and gently easing the experiments out. A black coloured rucksack hung on his shoulders.

He then reached my cage. I leant back, tucking my midnight black wings into my back, a natural instinct after being locked up in a cage for so long. He then beckoned for me to come out, and I did, after a moment of hesitation. I then went to help him unlock the rest of the cages.

"What's your name?"

"Ashlyn."

There was an unspoken truce between us as we freed the experiments.

Soon, all the experiments were free, and I whipped out my wings, just to see him shrug off the rucksack he carried. He then dipped his hand into the bag, and pulled out a device that had many wires to it, that were stuck to a wooden board.

_A bomb._

He was going to blow this place up. After rearranging the rucksack, he straightened up, and then turned to look at me as he spoke.

"Go, Ashlyn, wait for me at the forest nearby. Stay out of sight. If I don't escape this explosion, check the pack for a address, and then fly there. Don't forget this, okay?" He said this in a rush, and I stood stock-still as the words registered in my head.

"NO! I won't leave you!" I cried out, rushing over and clinging tightly to his waist. Never was I going to leave him, as he's my-

"Go, Ashlyn, please," he begged, turning around to see the Erasers gaining on us. He hugged me once, then passed me his pack, grabbing the bomb, and threw me out of the window. He watched as I unfurled my wings, and tears streamed down my face as I watched him grow smaller and smaller, as I flew to the forest.

Three minutes later, the ground shook as the School burst into an burning inferno, and as I watched, I knew that he was never gonna make it out alive. I could feel the waterworks starting.

Then, I saw a dark figure stagger out of the flames.

_Him._

I tore down as quickly as I could, and landed beside him. I dragged him away from the flames (who knew super strength would come in easy in a situation like this?) and to a spot twenty feet away from the flames. I gently shook him awake. After a while, he stirred, and I watched him, coughing in pain.

"A-A-Ash... Lyn..." he choked out weakly, and I grabbed his hand.

"By... The... Way..., I-I'm Fang," he choked out, and I nodded my head in reply.

"R-R-Remember.. Your promise.. To me.." he rasped in his hoarse voice. I nodded and as I was about to turn to grab my things when Fang grabbed my hand again.

"Please... H-H-Help m-m-me tell Max that I... I love her forever" He whispered, and as I agreed to it, I saw the lights fade out of his eyes. I gently picked him up, and took off into the night, tears silently trickling down my face.


	4. Arrival

**Scarred Angel **

Chapter 4: Arrival

Max POV

It was a week since Fang left. All that bullshit about coming back 20 years later. Psh. What a lie. For all I know, he's probably dating a red headed slut right now...

Anyways, yes, I did mope for his departure, but what girl wouldn't, when her soulmate/boyfriend/best friend leaves her?

So anyways, we were at Mom's house now, just taking a break and relaxing(more like for me to get over the loss of Fang), and as usual, Mom would spoil the flock, letting them do as they wanted. So right now, Gazzy and Iggy are building new bombs, Nudge and Angel were looking through fashion magazines, and Dylan was still chasing me. What a douche. Can't he understand that we _weren't_ meant to be together?! Finally, I was sitting near the windows of my room, looking out to the horizon. My room had a panel of wall where it was replaced with glass and cabinets.

Pretty ordinary, right? Imagine that peace being interrupted by a girl with dark wings. Those wings were the exact same colour to _Fang's_.

My breath stopped, and I could feel the raw hurt, the hurt that clawed at my heart, reopen the wounds that I had tried so hard to close and heal.

The girl had crashed on our backyard, carrying Fang's rucksack. She was panting hard, as though she had flew cross country. Her next words shocked me to the core.

_"Are... You... Max?"_


	5. Revelations

Scarred Angel

Chapter 5: Revelations

Ashlyn POV

"Are... You... Max?" I wheezed out, clutching my shirt tightly as I stared at the dirty blonde haired girl in front of me. I had laid Fang on the ground as I landed. She was staring at me in shock, her brown eyes wide open, staring at me and Fang in shock. She was pretty. Now I know why Fang loves her...

She was skinny- too skinny. She's almost as skinny as I was- and I was at the School! Something's wrong here...

She then nodded, and then stared at me, then at Fang, then me again. By now, I had caught my breath back.

"I come in peace-" I began, but was interrupted by Max.

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point," Max cut in in a dazed voice.

"Well... Fang didn't make it."

* * *

Max POV

_"Well... Fang didn't make it..."_

Her words hit me hard to the core. I froze, unsure of what to say and do then. _Fang_, my second-in-command, my best friend, my love of my life, is gone. _Forever_.

I sank to my knees, not paying attention to the fact that I'm kneeling in front of a complete stranger, clutching Fang's body to mine. Then, just as I was about to collapse, the new girl caught me and held me, like a sister. I began sobbing, and becoming hysterical, at a point I which I was hitting and screaming at them. I barely registered the flock and Mom coming to see me. All I could feel were the skinny arms that coiled around me, keeping me safe and sound then, reassuring me that things were going to be fine.

When I finally did stop crying, the new girl removed her arms from around me, but she kept her arm around my shoulders.

"Y'know... Fang had a message for you..." she said this hesitantly, as though fearing me attacking or breaking down again.

"W-what? What is it?" I asked in a wobbly voice. She took a deep breath, and then the next few words she told me tore me apart completely.

_"Fang tells me to tell you that he loves you forever."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Scarred Angel**

Chapter 6: Waking Up

Fang POV

I woke up to a blinding headache. I sat up, and surveyed my surroundings. I was lying in a white room, and I was hooked up to many machines.

_Oh shit._

I'm back at the School.

I began to rip out all the cables connected to me, and then leapt out of bed. The alarms sounded from all the machines, just as I tore out of the room, and away from that place.

At the hallways, everyone watched as I darted out of the room when the alarm sounded. Just as I rounded the corner I heard a 'Hey!', but ignored it.

Soon, footsteps followed me, and I went into an emergency escape staircase. I went up, knowing that my aggressors cannot catch me in the air.

I made it to the top, and burst out into the sunlight. The wind whipped at my short hair. The roof was a helipad of sorts, and the landscape-

_I was no longer in America._

It was breathtaking. It was a city- a metropolitan city, with all the modern equipment that were more advanced than the most advanced technology on Earth. One such example was the helipad I stood on. They had machines in a small control room by the side of the roof.

However, amidst the technology was the oddest thing- greenery. It was a though a forest had grown in this place.

The best part? It seemed as though this place would never suffer from all the things we suffer on Earth, such as global warming.

Suddenly, the door to the roof opened and a guy stepped out. I immediately whipped out my wings and took off to the sky.

"Wait! I'm not here to hurt you! I'm here to help!"

He yelled out, trying to get his message across the strong winds. I shook my head.

"Not unless you tell me who you are and where we're at!" I yelled back, trying to keep balance as the wind picked up speed.

"Fine!" He replied.

"I'm Helix, and this is Heaven."


End file.
